Satellite Heart
by overly attracted
Summary: A one-shot about how one of the Volturi members found love.


**Okay, I'm writing this because when I saw new moon, I fell in love with Alec. Like, it was completely inevitable. So, for the sake of the story, let's say that Alec and Jane were 16 when they were changed, but they still look the same. Because, they were originally 13, but it was just all weird with them at that age. Okay, enjoy!**

Alec could still remember when they first caught her, how different she was back then. Now, she has risen to the title of Princess. He never thought she would see her, his one love…as a princess.

**FLASHBACK – 8 YEARS AGO –**

_Alec ran down the dark corridor, searching everywhere his flaming red eyes could see. His twin Jane right next to him, also searching for the girl._

_Alec had never seen the girl before, he was only given her scent from Aro, expected to not need her appearance to locate her. All he knew was that she smelled faintly like Fruits. Mangos, Strawberries, Pineapple. When he first smelled it, venom seemed to pool into his mouth, flooding it with the bittersweet taste._

_He abruptly stopped, smelling the scent that Aro provided for him in the air, his twin stopping with him. He tilted his head back and sniffed again, trying to pin-point exactly where the girl was._

_"Where…where is she?" Jane asked, looking around._

_"There's a library in here…she's in there." Alec said to his sister, bolting to the abandoned library. Jane followed soon after, already growing bored with this game._

_Alec stopped at the large double doors, gazing up at them. Jane stood next to him, looking upwards, the same direction as him._

_They were big and black, gothic looking. Devils and vicious looking animals were carved into the doors. They looked so real, as they would respond when you touched them._

_He pulled on the ring, and the door flew open. He creeped in, his blood red eyes circling the inside._

_The place was obviously very old, considering the fact that there were spider webs everywhere, and the whole place was covered in dust. The walls of the library were black, and the furniture gray and red. _

_Alec felt a tap on his arm, and he turned slightly to see his sister pointing to a spot that was far off in the library. It looked to be a secluded study, a place where one could be away from everything and everybody else, and be isolated without interruption._

_They dashed over to the office, and slowly opened the door, without trying to make any sound. The door creaked slightly, and Alec winced. A human could not have possibly heard it, but vampires absolutely could._

_They walked in, and noticed that everything was pitch black, but they could see multiple sets of bright, menacing red eyes. They had hints of playfulness and mischief in them._

_Alec and Jane had been told that there was only one girl. Not 10 of them. Suddenly, the red disappeared, and the door behind them shut. The lights came on, and they realize that there was nobody in the study but them._

_"Dammit all…" he muttered, kicking the chair. It instantly shattered in two._

_Then, the twins heard a giggle. It was soft and sweet, like ice cream bells peeling. It came from the outside, and Jane could smell the girl._

_They broke down the door -why didn't they think about that earlier?- and ran out._

_Jane tried to focus the pain onto the girl, but it was not that easy, because she didn't know where she was, or what she looked like. When they heard a high- pitched shriek, Jane smirked. How could she have doubted herself for even a minute? The sound of the girl screaming instantly made Alec's heart break. He had no idea why, but he was suddenly upset. He didn't tell Jane to stop hurting the girl, though. He just didn't seem to have the strength to._

_They ran over to where the screaming was, and found a vampire, just about their age, lying on the floor, screaming in agony. _

She's Beautiful,_ Alec thought. _Absolutely beautiful.

She's Hideous,_ Jane scoffed in her head. _Absolutely hideous.

_The girl had black hair with blonde streaks adorning it. In the back, it reached the end of her neck, but in the front, it went down to her chest. Bangs covered one of her florescent red eyes, and she had a white band wrapped around her head._

_Alec looked over at Jane and nodded, a signal telling her to stop. Jane obeyed, and looked down at the girl, a satisfied and sadistic smirk on her full, red lips._

_The girl was wearing a black tutu, with a black Nirvana band t-shirt tucked in. She had a black and white checkered belt wrapped around her waist, silver leggings and zebra low-top shoes. She had fishnet arm gloves, and a bunch of red, black, and white hello kitty bracelets. Her nails were painted black, and she had a necklace on with a silver lightning bolt attached. Her eyes had black makeup all around them._

_The girl started to breathe heavily, clenching her eyes shut, and hissing in silent pain._

_Alec grabbed her and walked back to the private airplane with his twin at side._

_When they got back to the castle in Italy, they went to Aro, Marcus, and Caius._

_"Ah," the cheerful dark-haired man spoke "You brought her back. Hello, young Jealousy."_

_The girl sneered back at him, glaring at everyone around._

_By this time, Alec had let go, and Felix had taken the liberty of holding her._

_"Now, we have an offer for you." Aro said. "Join us, and you won't get killed. After all, that would be such a waste. You have such unique and useful powers." _

_Jealousy glared back at him, silently pondering the thought. Being with them would be like hell, but it was better than having your body parts ripped._

_"What powers has she obtained, Master?" Jane asked._

_"Cloning, and she can take control of the elements." Aro said, smiling at Jealousy._

_Jane seemed to seethe in envy at the girl, she wanted to always be the one that Aro admired._

_"Alright!" Jealousy shouted. "I'll join you. I have a couple conditions, though."_

_"Aro this is ridiculous! She doesn't need any bloody conditions! Just kill her already!" Caius shouted._

_Aro quickly shushed him, and turned back to Jealousy. "What conditions do you want, my darling?"_

_"I want to be able to wear my own clothes. Also, I want to be called by my actual name. No more of this nickname crap." She said._

_"But of course, Antoinette." Aro said, making sure to say the girl's real name._

_"Heidi!" he screamed. The red-eyed goddess had appeared in a flash."Help our newest member find herself a bedroom."_

_Heidi grinned and said "Absolutely, Master." She turned towards Antoinette and smiled softly. "Come come, darling." She grabbed her hand, and they walked down the hallways of the Castle gracefully._

_"Alec, may I see what happened during the hunt?" Aro said, reaching his pale hand out._

_Alec walked to Aro, and placed his own hand into his master's. Alec's eyes had gone wide, but this always happened whenever Aro did this to somebody. _

_The older man let go, and grinned at Alec. "You think she is beautiful. Don't you, young one?"_

_Everybody- sans Aro- turned and looked at Alec in disbelief. His sister was the one that was most disgusted with him, she always knew that her brother was strange, but she didn't think that he was a complete idiot!_

_Alec looked flustered. "No, master. Surely, she is beautiful, but I have no intentions of infatuations with her. Yes, I indeed admire her beauty, but not in the way you are implying, Master." _

**END FLASHBACK**

Aro knew that Alec was lying that day, and he let him get away with it.

Alec walked down the hallway to his love's room, excited to tell her about the new mission they were going to go on.

Two years after they had caught Antoinette, the two started dating. Alec had asked her if she wanted to come on a hunt one time, and she accepted. Once they were finished, they went to sit down, and watch the stars. They talked and laughed, when Alec suddenly kissed her. They've been in love and together ever since.

He opened the door, and walked in grinning. Antoinette was re-painting her nails, they were black of course, and listening to her iTouch. She didn't notice him, until he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled the headphone out of her ear, letting the sounds of blink- 182 free.

She giggled and continued to paint her nails, enjoying her love's company.

"Hello, darling," Alec said, brushing some of her hair back and kissing her neck. "I've missed you dearly."

" I have missed you too, my love." She whispered. She pulled out the other head-phone out of her ear, and shutting her iPod down. She didn't need it anyway, Alec's voice was music to her ears. She finished painting her last pinkie finger, and admired it. She made a wind in the room, making all her fingers and toes dry, and messing up Alec's hair.

She turned around and frowned. "I'm sorry, baby. I've messed your hair up. Here, let me fix it for you." She said, running her fingers through it.

Antoinette got up and fluttered gracefully to her vanity, picking up a silver brush with black bristles.

She walked back over to her bed, and sat on her knees behind Alec. She began to softly brush his hair, letting the pricks run through his soft, chestnut hair.

"Love," Alec said softly, "Aro gave us a new mission; Just me, you, Jane, Demetri and Felix."

Antoinette smiled. "What do we have to do?" she said, moving on to the side of Alec's hair.

"We must go and see if the Cullen's are well." He sighed.

"Oh," Antoinette said "The animal- drinkers, right?"

"Yes, we leave tonight, darling."

"Well, we must get packing." She stated. She stood up and walked in front of Alec, brushing his bangs. She finished brushing his hair, and sat down onto his lap.

"Hello." They whispered simultaneously, red eyes full of love and compassion for one another.

They pressed their lips together and Antoinette instantly felt the fire. She always felt fireworks when she would kiss Alec, and she was addicted to them.

"HEY!YOU TWO BETTER BE PACKING INSTEAD OF SUCKING FACE IN THERE!" Demetri bellowed, his British accent becoming even more evident.

The couple broke apart, Antoinette laughing while Alec was pouting. "Come on…we have to go and pack, Alec." She said, and tried to get up, but her love's arms were too tight around her.

"We can do that later…I want to kiss you some more…" he mumbled. He tried to kiss her again, but she twisted out of his arms.

"No. Now, let's go and pack." Antoinette said, taking Alec's hand and pulling him up, she got open a black and red suitcase, and cloned herself.

"Pack my bag. And make sure it's full of things I would wear. I also need my black and red cloaks in there." Antoinette told the copy.

"Yes, Ma'am!" the clone said brightly, and immediately started packing.

Antoinette smiled brightly, and walked out of her room and into Alec's.

They had their hands clasped together as they walked down the hallway, looking bright with pride.

_Good morning, Princess._ They would say, bowing as they did so.

"I love it when you take charge like that." Alec said, proudly looking over at his love.

She smirked, and swung her and Alec's hands.

They walked into Alec's room, which consisted of only Black and White furniture, and shut the door.

She concentrated on making a clone of Alec, and saw another one standing next to the bed.

"Excuse me, would you please pack a bag for him." She said, pointing at the real Alec with her available hand.

The clone smiled and got packing, and was done at vampire speed. Antoinette grinned and the clone disappeared with the flick of the wrist. She concentrated on making the clone of her disappear, and she felt relief when she realized it was gone. She made the door fly open with the wind, and her bag floated in. It dropped down on the floor, and she picked it up and walked out with Alec.

They raced out to the Private jet, which was black with the crest of the Volturi in red.

"Finally…" Jane muttered, glaring at the two.

All of the got onto the plane, and sat down in different aisles and seats.

When they reached the airport in Seattle, there were all different cars waiting for them. Jane, Antoinette, and Alec had a Black and white Bugatti Veyron while Felix and Demetri had a black Ferrari.

They drove to the Cullen House in Forks, and in the Bugatti, Alec and Antoinette were sitting in the front, while Jane sat in the back, pouting.

They pulled into the driveway, and got out at amazing speed. All of the Cullen family and there extended family : The Denali's, were out in front of the house, eyes hard and determined.

The members of the Volturi walked to them, Alec and Antoinette in the front, holding hands. Antoinette had to be in the front, it was required. She was the princess, after all.

Gold, Brown, and Black eyes stared at the two pale hands clutching each other. Emmett was laughing in his head of course. He never would have thought that Alec had it in him. Edward looked at his brother in utter disbelief. The Volturi were here and he decides now it's time for him to laugh at something?

The Volturi members stopped walking in front of the Cullen's and the Denali's, and the two groups stared at each other.

"Greetings, Volturi members. What can we do for you?" Carlisle said.

"Hello, we are here to check on Renesmee. Would you care to tell me where she is?" Antoinette responded, looking around for her.

Then, a girl with long bronze ringlets, and deep chocolate brown eyes walked up in front. "Hello there…I understand that you are looking for me."

Demetri stared at Renesmee. "Damn…when did she grow up?" he whispered to Felix. Demetri winked at Nessie, and she shivered with disgust. Jacob glared at Demetri, and put his arm protectively around Nessie's waist. Renesmee noticed how Jacob was trembling and she whispered "Jake…calm down."

Rosalie raised her hand meekly. "If I may…can I ask who you are?" she said, pointing to Antoinette.

"I am Antoinette Volturi, princess of Volterra." She replied proudly, while Alec looked at her like love-sick puppy.

"It's very nice to meet you, I've never heard of you before. So…are you and Alec…a thing?" Alice said.

Antoinette giggled and responded, "Yes, we are. And I adore him very much."

"Awwwwwww!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down while she clapped her hands.

Alec squeezed Antoinette's hand harder, and looked at her, love evident in his eyes. "I love you…" he whispered.

"As I love you, darling…"

**END!AHAHA! **

**Sorry, I'm just a lazy mofo. XD I particularly like this one, even if it is a one-shot. Well to clear something up, When Antoinette became Princess, she kept her hair the way she originally had it, except she took away the blonde streaks. She started wearing more elegant things, but they're still black, red, white, and gray. **

**Also, Jane still doesn't like Antoinette, because she feels that she stole Alec away from her. Alec still spends time with Jane, but not as much as he used to. I really wanted to put the Cullen's in there…I just can't seem to write a Twilight Fan-Fic without them. **

**I'm going to try and post a picture of What Antoinette would look like after she became a princess, and what she looked like before. Also, I'm going to post outfits.**

**Okay, thank you guys so much for reading!**

**-alltimelove.**


End file.
